Sonic Colors
Sonic Colors (ソニック カラーズ Sonikku karāzu?) in Japan and North America, titled Sonic Colours in Europe and Australia, is a platform video game for the Wii and Nintendo DS. It was first announced on 26 May 2010 in an Italian press release by Sega which included a teaser trailer. In this game, Sonic the Hedgehog, Princess Sally Acorn and Miles "Tails" Prower investigate Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, where Dr. Eggman admits to the public that he has turned over a new leaf and has created an amusement park to make up for his past deeds. The park is revealed to be a cover for Eggman, who is capturing nearby planets and kidnapping the natives: an alien race known as the Wisps. With the power of the Wisps, Sonic visits each of the planets to stop the doctor's plan. Plot After supposedly developing a sense of remorse for his past misdeeds, Dr. Eggman opens an amusement park called Dr. Eggman's Amazing Interstellar Amusement Park, which is located in space made up of several planet-sized attractions, in order to make up for his transgressions. Suspicious of the doctor's intentions, Sonic, Sally and Tails investigate in the amusement park before the opening day. As they comment on how pretty the place is, they see Orbot and Cubot chasing two alien-like creatures; Sonic promptly rescues them, and ends up discovering wonderful powers with some of them. The aliens are called Wisps, and one of them that Sonic saved is named Yacker. In order to communicate with Yacker, Sally and Tails builds a translator in his Miles Electric. Through communicating with Yacker (albeit with complications due to the fact that the translator has several glitches that scramble the words), they learn that the other Wisps have been kidnapped by Dr. Eggman, who plans to harness their energy, called Hyper-Go-On, for his nefarious schemes. Allying with the Wisps and using their powers, Sonic visits multiple planets, liberating the Wisps and shutting down the generators that link them to the amusement park. Eventually, Sonic soon learns that Dr. Eggman is transforming the Wisps into Nega-Wisps and using them as fuel for a mind-control cannon to make Earth the star attraction of his theme park. When Dr. Eggman tries to fire the cannon at the world, a piece of wreckage, created when Sonic destroyed the first boss, causes it to malfunction and explode. As the amusement park begins to explode, Sonic sends Sally and Tails back down the space elevator while Sonic faces Dr. Eggman who is using a powerful robot that harnesses the negative energy of the Wisps. With the help of every type of Wisp, Sonic defeats Eggman with the Final Color Blaster. The malfunctioning cannon creates a black hole that consumes the amusement park and the defeated Eggman. While even Sonic is unable to outrun the black hole, all of the Wisps use their energy to neutralize the black hole and save Sonic as he lies fainted. Yacker changes the Nega Wisps back to normal. Sonic wakes up back on Earth, breathing heavily and looking tired. Sally and Tails reprimands Sonic for pushing her and him into the space elevator but thanked him for handling Eggman all by himself. Yacker arrives to thank them before returning to his planet along with the Wisps. Artworks 'Renders 3D' Sonic_Colours.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Tails_Colours.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles_Colours.jpg|Knuckles the Echidna Sally_Colours.png|Princess Sally Acorn Cream_Colours.jpg|Cream the Rabbit Amy_Colours.png|Amy Rose Characters 'Playable' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Virtual Hedgehog (exclusively for co-op) (Wii version) *Mii (exclusively for co-op) (Wii version) 'None-Playable Characters' *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Princess Sally Acorn *Cream the Rabbit *Amy Rose *Big the Cat *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Cheese the Chao *Yacker 'Bosses' *Orbot *Cubot *Dr. Eggman Level Worlds *Tropical Resort *Sweet Mountain *Starlight Carnival *Planet Wisp *Aquarium Park *Asteroid Coaster *Terminal Velocity *Game Land Videos 'Voice Clips' Sonic Colors - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Clips Sonic Colors - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Clips Sonic Colors - Miles Tails Prower Voice Clips 'Voice Reel Demos' Sonic Colors - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sonic Colors - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sonic Colors - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Sonic Colors - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Sonic Colors - Cream The Rabbit Voice Sonic Colors - Amy Rose Voice Voice Cast *'Roger Craig Smith' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Kate Higgins' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Travis Willingham' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Kath Soucie / Tara Strong' as Princess Sally Acorn *'Michelle Ruff' as Cream the Rabbit *'Cindy Robinson' as Amy Rose *'Kyle Hebert' as Big the Cat *'Kirk Thornton' as Shadow the Hedgehog and Orbot *'Karen Strassman' as Rouge the Bat *'Vic Mignogna' as E-123 Omega *'Troy Baker' as Espio the Chameleon *'Colleen Villard' as Charmy Bee *'Keith Silverstein' as Vector the Crocodile *'Laura Bailey' as Blaze the Cat *'Quinton Flynn' as Silver the Hedgehog *'Utako Yoshino' as Yacker *'Wally Wingert' as Cubot *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman Voice Sounds Sonic Colors/Voice Sounds Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Sonic Colors Games Category:Nintendo DS Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Nintendo Wii Category:Nintendo Wii Games